


What A Man Wants

by BackinBlack_80



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Johnny sub/Daniel dom, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/pseuds/BackinBlack_80
Summary: No one would have guessed that Johnny Lawrence was a Sub but Daniel knew him better than anyone.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	What A Man Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Short and super porny. Once I got started this wrote itself. There's something about this dynamic that I quite like - I'm a Johnny girl at heart but something about Daniel makes me think he would make a good Dom.

The dojo was dark and quiet as Daniel entered but he could see the light shining from the office. He crossed the mat, not worrying about his shoes, and stood in the doorway of the office.

Johnny was sitting at the desk, barefoot, wearing his black gi. He looked up at Daniel.

'Hi Johnny' Daniel entered the room. 

Johnny didn't respond, took a deep breath, blew it out. 

Daniel walked around the desk, running his finger across the desktop. Johnny looked down at Daniel's hand and then back up into his eyes. Daniel watched as Johnny's eyes widened, his tongue coating his lips. 

Johnny still didn't speak as Daniel came around the desk, looking down at Johnny. He moved towards Johnny, getting closer until Johnny had nowhere to move, stood over him. 

Daniel didn't break eye contact, looking into those bright blue eyes that were full of expectation and a small amount of fear.

Daniel watched as Johnny's eyes flickered towards Daniel crotch, knowing what he wanted. 

Johnny moved closer, hesitated, looking up at Daniel, and moved closer again, rested his forehead against the man's stomach. He breathed deeply, his breath shaking as he brought his hand up and touched Daniel's thigh.

Daniel put his hand on Johnny's head, ran his hand through silky hair. He made a fist, took a handful of that blond hair, and pulled Johnny's head sharply back and to the side 

Johnny hissed out a long breath and brought his wide eyes up to Daniel's. Daniel stared down at him.

'Ask nicely' he said. Johnny didn't respond, stuttering over his words. Daniel let go of Johnny's hair and, with his other hand, slapped Johnny hard around the face. Johnny gasped in pain. Daniel took hold of Johnny's hair again, pulling his head back and leaned down into Johnny's face, staring down at him, eyes hard.

'I said ask nicely' he said, voice low, jaw tight.

'Please' Johnny whispered. 

'Please what'

Johnny swallowed a hard lump in his throat. 'Please let me touch you' he said, this time louder. 

Daniel smiled. The sound of Johnny begging, blue eyes pleading for him, was enough to make him hard but he suppressed it; wanted to make the man work for it. 

'Of course you may, Johnny' he said nicely, letting go of his hair. 

Johnny brought his shaking hands up Daniel's legs, not rushing. He moved his face closer to Daniel, running his hands further up. As he moved towards Daniel's belt buckle his hands grazed what was beneath, making Daniel tremble. 

Johnny unbuckled Daniel's belt and pushed his pants down, running his hands back up Daniel's bare legs. Daniel closed his eyes at the man's touch. 

Johnny took the edges of Daniel's black underwear and started to pull them down, exposing him. 

Johnny looked up at Daniel. Daniel smiled down at him. 

'Well?'

'Please may I'

'Please may you what?'

'Please may I suck your dick' 

'If you want' Daniel said with a smile. 'Get me hard first'.

Johnny reached up and took hold of Daniel.

'No. No hands' Daniel said. 'I just want to feel your mouth'. Johnny moaned. Daniel smiled. He knew that Johnny hated not being able to use his hands, knew it meant Johnny had to work harder to please him.

Johnny licked the end of Daniel's cock, felt it twitch. He put it in his mouth, his nose buried on Daniel and started to suck gently. Daniel felt himself start to get hard as Johnny's warm mouth took him.

Johnny felt Daniel grow in his mouth as he ran him along his tongue, careful to keep his teeth away. Soon Daniel was rock hard. 

Johnny pulled away and looked at Daniel's now solid cock and ran his tongue along the underside of it. He came to the end and ran his tongue along the slit, tasting salt. Daniel moaned and closed his eyes.

Johnny wrapped his lips around the end and moved forward, taking it into his mouth. He started to move his head backwards and forwards, breathing Daniel in with each movement.

Daniel took hold of Johnny's hair and held him tightly. 'Deeper. I want you to take the whole thing' he growled. 

Johnny went further, felt the tip of Daniel's cock on the back of his throat, tried not to gag. Daniel pushed forward, holding Johnny's head by his hair. He started to use Johnny's mouth, thrusting into him. He pushed into Johnny' throat; could feel Johnny start to struggle against it. He stopped, could feel Johnny's throat pulsing around him, moaned at the tightness of it.

Johnny couldn't breathe, sucked through his nose, desperately trying to get air but knowing better than to try and pull away. In these moments, his mouth wasn't his own, he belonged to Daniel to do as he wished.

Daniel eventually released him, and Johnny took long, shaking breaths. Daniel stroked his head, soothing him, and Johnny took him in his mouth again. 

Johnny started to move faster and heard Daniel's breath start to speed up. He desperately wanted to hear Daniel cum. 

Johnny wrapped his lips tighter and within moments he could feel Daniel's nails in his shoulder; knew the man was close.

Daniel tipped his head back and cried out as he came, taking hold of Johnny, not letting him move away as he came into his throat. He gasped. 'Swallow it all' he muttered through clenched teeth.

Johnny swallowed over and over, feeling Daniel start go soft in his mouth. He didn't move, let Daniel pull away from him. Daniel bent over Johnny, rested his forehead on the top of Johnny's head, breathing slowly starting to return to normal. He put his hands on Johnny's shoulder, kissed him on the top of his head and pushed himself up to standing. He took a deep breath and blew it out, pulled his clothes back up.

As Daniel buckled his belt, adjusted his tie, he looked down at Johnny. He could see that Johnny was hard, straining against the material of his gi. 

'You don't touch that. That's mine, you understand' Daniel said sharply pointing down at Johnny.

'Yes, I understand' Johnny replied quietly, looking up at Daniel. 

Daniel stared down at Johnny. He bent over and kissed Johnny, hard and deep, biting into Johnny's lip. He could still taste himself on Johnny.

He pulled away and started to walk towards the office door. 'I'll come and see you again soon' he said as he left.

Johnny listened to the door close behind Daniel as he left the dojo. He took a long, deep breath, smiled, and went back to his paperwork.


End file.
